kraidfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonia
Hero Intro A genius who was acknowledged by the Tower of Sages, while not being part of it. She was given the title of 'Blue', but her true identity is that of a homunculus. Her orbs of lightning do not even leave ash in their wake. A divine beast of Lightning. She’s a homunculus originally created with the heart of a divine beast. Since she was created for the purpose of the stone-cold killing machine, she neither had emotions nor soul. No one knew that could be one of the defects. All machines with malfunctions must be destroyed. However, she has successfully escaped from her creator, who kept trying to destroy her. When she became the most wanted throughout all cities, a number of wizards have begun to tracker down, just because she could be useful for their study and research. As a long time fugitive, she was tired of running away from enemies. And… It was a rainy night when she found an old stable near a church. As soon as she lied down in a haystack, she fell into a deep sleep. A few hours later… Morning has come. When she opened her eyes, unexpected guests were staring at her. Little children… With curious eyes… Also very innocent eyes.. The place turned out to be an orphanage. People were kind to her. The warm-hearted principal gave her a pretty name called ‘Sonia’. All children loved Sonia, and they always gathered around her to talk. Finally… It seemed Sonia has found a piece of her mind. Much time has passed, and painful memories were forgotten… However, something was bothering Sonia. ‘I was born as a killing machine… Do I… Do I deserve to live.. With these people?’ She couldn’t stop stressing herself and decided to leave the orphanage. She wanted to experience the bigger world to find some answers for herself. She struggled to overcome a great number of obstacles with the power of the divine beast heart. As she’s been trained to be a critical killing machine, her battle skills were by far better than normal wizards. With her outstanding battle abilities, she was given the title of ‘Blue’ from the Tower of Sages. However, even with her new title and power, no one was able to give her an answer she’s been seeking for. 8 years of her adventure…. Didn’t give her anything.. “ I cant… I can’t do this anymore..” She wanted to give up everything.. “When was I.. Happy?” “I miss them a lot…” She started walking towards the outskirts of Orvel… Towards the orphanage. “Huh? Sonia!! Long time no see!!” Little kids are grown up now. “Wow!! Who is this?” New children, of course. But, one person did not change at all. “It’s been a quite a while, Sonia” The principal of the orphanage. He is still big and also has a big warm smile. “We have a lot to catch up, but for now I want you to meet someone”. … And there was a girl standing right next to him.https://www.plug.game/kingsraid/posts/7320 Unique Weapon